puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Gate (stable)
Dragon Gate Generation, commonly abbreviated as is a professional wrestling stable in the Dragon Gate (DG) promotion. The stable was founded on December 18, 2019, by Ben-K, Kzy and YAMATO and various wrestlers from the Dragon Generation of wrestlers, in which most of them were trained by the promotion as part of the Dragon Gate Trueborn system. The stable was founded after various members of some stables from Dragon Gate such as Mochizuki Dojo, Natural Vibes and Tribe Vanguard suspended their respective stables to unite all wrestlers from the Dragon Gate generation to form the stable, with the goal of surpassing the Toryumon generation and establish themselves as the future of the promotion. Since its establishment, the stable entered in a "Generation War" against Toryumon and R.E.D. History On December 18, 2019, BxB Hulk turned on YAMATO to join the villainous stable R.E.D, revealing himself to be the Red Masked Demon. Afterwards, YAMATO was joined by Ben-K and Natural Vibes' leader Kzy, who decided to form an alliance, making way for a temporary cease-fire between some stable in Dragon Gate such as Natural Vibes and Tribe Vanguard, suspending the respective stables to unite all wrestlers from the Dragon Gate generation, with the goal of surpassing the Toryumon generation and establish themselves as the future of the promotion. Ben-K, Kzy, and YAMATO were joined by various Dragon Gate wrestlers that were trained by the promotion, leading also Mochizuki Dojo and Strong Machines to be suspended in order to join stable. Afterwards, Dragon Gate began a "Generation War" against Toryumon and R.E.D. On December 22, YAMATO forfeited his half of the Open The Twin Gate Championship, leading to Hulk protest against the decision. Afterwards, General Manager Takayuki Yagi declared the titles vacated, with the new champions being crown in a tournament in January. KAI would announce his entrance to the tournament, with the purpose of preventing Hulk from regaining the Open The Twin Gate Championship and avenging his betrayal of Tribe Vanguard. On December 26, Dragon Gate announced the participating teams in a tournament to crown the new Open The Twin Gate Champions. In the tournament, Dragon Gate would be represented by five teams taking part in the tournament to crown the new Open The Twin Gate Champions, Ben-K and YAMATO; Kzy and Dia; KAI and Machine J; Lee and Maria; Okuda and Tominaga. All five teams failed to win the tournament, with Ben-K and YAMATO being defeated in the finals of the tournament by the R.E.D duo of BxB Hulk and Kazma Sakamoto on January 15. Afterwards, YAMATO attempted to get an rematch for the titles, but Hulk initially rejected, he only accepted when he announced that his R.E.D stablemate Eita would be his partner, leading Masato Yoshino and Toryumon newest member Shuji Kondo to be involved in the match, due R.E.D attacking Yoshino earlier that night. During the event, Machine challenged R.E.D to a match to a match for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship, after both Machine and Toryumon's Ryo Saito pinned one-third of the Open The Triangle Gate Champions H.Y.O. KAI refused to be Machine's partner to get revenge on BxB Hulk, leading Maria and Okuda to be Machine's partner. Meanwhile, Kzy proclaimed himself as the next challenger to Naruki Doi's Open The Dream Gate Championship. Later that month, two teams of Dragon Gate took part in the 2020 Ashiyanikki Cup 6 Man Tag Team Tournament, Ben-K, Machine and Dia; and YAMATO, KAI and Kzy. In the first round, YAMATO, KAI and Kzy were eliminated from the tournament by the R.E.D trio of Big R Shimizu, Eita and Kaito Ishida, after BxB Hulk interfered in the match. Meanwhile, KAI got his revenge on Hulk, after costing him and his partners Kazma Sakamoto and Takashi Yoshida their semifinal match against Ben-K, Machine and Dia. On January 26, Ben-K, Machine and Dia defeated R.E.D (Eita, Ishida and Shimizu) in the finals to win the tournament. The second big event of the storyline was on February 7 with a card full of matches between members of Dragon Gate, Toryumon and R.E.D. In that night, Machine, Maria and Okuda failed to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship in a three-way match involving Toryumon (Dragon Kid, Ryo Saito and Kenichiro Arai). Later that night, KAI and YAMATO were the first team to be eliminated from the match, after YAMATO was pinned by BxB Hulk. Afterwards, General Manager Takayuki Yagi announced a six-way match between all wrestler that took part in the match. Members Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Ashiyanikki Cup 6 Man Tag Team Tournament (2020) – Ben-K, Dia and Machine Gallery |-| Gallery= DGUNITED.jpg|The original members of Dragon Gate. |-| Members= Ben-K2.jpg|Ben-K DragonDia.jpg|Dragon Dia YAMATO.jpg|YAMATO YosukeSanta Maria.jpg|Yosuke♥Santa Maria U-T.jpg|U-T KzyNB2.jpg|Kzy KeisukeOkuda.jpg|Keisuke Okuda KMinoura.jpg|Kota Minoura Jasonlee.jpg|Jason Lee Kirby.jpg|Martin Kirby MondaiRyu.jpg|Mondai Ryu Oji Shiiba.jpg|Oji Shiiba PunchTominaga.jpg|Punch Tominaga SMJ.jpg|Strong Machine J Yuki Yoshioka.jpg|Yuki Yoshioka KAI.jpg|KAI |-| Acomplishments= ashiniyankki2020.jpg|Ben-K, Dragon Dia and Strong Machine J as the winners of the 2020 Ashiyanikki Cup 6 Man Tag Team Tournament Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units